It is Going to be Okay, Jeff
by nickduvallover
Summary: Jeff hates doctors, and medical procedures. But Dr. Duval helps him realize that they aren't bad. Unrelated One shots, AU, Niff with several ND members mentioned/featured.
1. Dentist

Hello lovelies! This story actually came from a dream I had several weeks ago, and I have finally written. This is obviously an AU. Nick is the dentist, and Jeff is the scared patient that feels better after his appointment. This is going to stay a one shot. I hope you like it! And please review!

* * *

Jeff stared at the building in front of him. He really did not want to go inside of it. But he still had to do it. Dalton Academy made sure their students were always healthy no matter what. They always kept record of visits to both the doctor, dentist. Jeff has always hated the dentist, and doesn't plan on giving that up soon.

But he couldn't go back. His own mother made an appointment with a new dentist that nobody in his family had ever been to before. His mom said that this doctor was really nice and that a friend recommended her to him.

He walked into the office finding the waiting room having a few people waiting. He walked up to the reception desk and signed in, giving the clerk the insurance card that his mom said to use. He sat down in the corner of the waiting room and looked around seeing that there were several people waiting. He didn't know how many dentists worked here. He just wanted to get it over with.

After several minutes a nurse in red scrubs walked in the large room carrying a chart. "Jeff Sterling?" The assistant announced and the tall blond stood up and walked over towards her. "Okay, you can follow me." The nurse, named Rachel said to him and led him to the room. "How are you today?" Rachel asked nicely and Jeff just said "Okay." But Rachel knew that he was nervous. "Things are going to be okay. Your dentist is really nice." She told him.

"Just lay back on the chair for me, I am going to take an x-ray of your teeth and Dr. Duval will take a look at them when he comes in. Just relax." The brunette said. She put the radiation apron over the blond's body and laid the machine against Jeff's cheek. "Put these in your mouth." Rachel requested and Jeff followed the order and Rachel took the pictures. After putting everything back Rachel looked to Jeff. "I will be right back with Dr. Duval." Rachel smiled at him and Jeff nodded.

When Rachel walked out of the room Jeff was so tempted to make a run for it. He knew he had at least one problem. It has been a while since he had a routine dental checkup. He felt like he was going to be sick. But he knew that running away would only cause more problems for himself. So he stayed, nervously twiddling his thumbs while he waited.

He suddenly heard a man's voice outside his room and he sighed. It was close. He was about to walk in any minute. Jeff wanted to cry so bad. He knew what was coming and knowing what was coming was making it 100 times worse.

"Hello Jeff! My name is Dr. Duval. I am your dentist." Nick said, breaking into the silence of the room. Jeff looked up after drying his tear that unfortunately did manage to fall. He smiled very weakly. "Hi." He said in a low voice.

The dentist saw Jeff wipe the tear much to Jeff's dismay. Nick frowned for a second. "I know you are nervous. It is going to be okay. I am only going to take a look inside your mouth. It's scary sometimes, I understand that. But I am really gentle, just take a deep breath. It usually helps calm you down." Nick told Jeff. Patting Jeff on the shoulder, Nick helped Jeff tremendously already just by calming him down. It wasn't much, but Nick already noticed a difference.

"That is better. Good." Nick commented and looked at Jeff's dental chart. "Okay, so you are here for a basic exam like I said. I did notice that it has been a while since your last appointment with a-… Dr. Anderson? Don't worry. Things are going to be more thorough. That is the only difference." Nick said to the blond in the chair who by now has calmed down a lot.

Jeff nodded. "Okay, that is fine." Jeff said, his voice was already a lot stronger Nick had noticed but he still could detect the average nerves. "Okay, do you have any concerns? Any pain in your mouth recently?" Nick asked as he got up from the swivel stool and washed his hands at the sink.

Jeff shook his head but then started to think more. "Umm, maybe a little but it didn't last that long." The blond said, still being honest, but hoping that doesn't mean that he has a cavity. He wanted no painful procedures again, after a bad experience he had when he was 7 years old. That was when he cringed upon hearing the word 'dentist.'

The short, brown haired man nodded as he sat back down on the stool, rolling it a little bit closer to Jeff's chair. "Okay, I will have a look still. Thank you for being honest." Nick smiled at Jeff. Then Rachel walked in the exam room with a tray of dental instruments, placing it on the larger tray.

Nick started to pull on a pair of the blue gloves and started to decline Jeff's chair back. Rachel then, after she also put her own pair of gloves on, turned on the light. After Jeff's chair was parallel to the ground Nick scooted his legs underneath the chair below Jeff's head so he can exam his mouth at a better angle.

"Okay Jeff, first I am going to give you an oral cancer screening. I will be feeling around different parts of your mouth and neck. It won't hurt." Nick told Jeff and started to feel around the area of Jeff's jaw and neck before moving to the inner mouth and felt around. He also checked Jeff's bite.

"Okay, that looks good." Nick told his patient and gathered his tools. "Open nice and wide for me." Nick asked and Jeff did. Nick started the thorough examination of Jeff's mouth, checking for any cavities, or gum disease. "How are you doing? Thumbs up or down." Nick asked and Jeff replied with thumbs up for now. Nick nodded. "Okay, now I am going to check for any tooth decay. If it hurts tell me so I know."

Jeff did the exam, touching each and every tooth until Nick lightly tagged on a molar. Jeff tensed and Nick retracted his tools. "Ow." Jeff said, holding the side of his mouth.

"I am sorry. But from the looks of it, you have what we call a pit. It's a very small cavity on the top of your tooth. It is the smallest kind." Nick told Jeff, putting his tools on the tray.

"What do you have to do?" Jeff asked fearing the answer but he knew what it was. He just didn't want to hear the word being said.

Nick patted the blonds shoulder. "I need to give it a small filling. It won't even take 5 minutes." Nick said. "It is going to be okay, I am going to give you some Novocain so you won't feel it." Nick told Jeff. Jeff nodded. "Are you sure? Because cavities always hurt when I get them." Jeff said honestly. Jeff was beginning to trust Nick but not the drill.

Nick nodded. "Yes, I promise Jeff." Nick smiled. "I will make sure we wait long enough so you get the full effects so you don't feel anything. I can even give you some headphones so you don't hear what's going on.

Jeff nodded. "Um okay." Nick smiled warmly. It is going to be quite alright, promise." Nick told him as Rachel began to get the tools ready. Nick put on his glasses and gave Jeff the pair of headphones. Nick only cared about making Jeff comfortable. He wanted to give his patients the best experience he could, despite the procedures involved.

Once everything was ready Nick asked Jeff to open wide and he began the procedure. Jeff didn't hear or feel anything at all. He was rocking out to Coldplay, forgetting for a second that a tooth was getting worked on.

Before Jeff new it he saw that Nick and Rachel were done and had begun to clean up. "That was it?" Jeff asked surprised and Nick looked up from writing in Jeff's dental chart. Nick then smiled. "Yes, you're all done. You did a great job."

Jeff smiled. He was so happy that was done and over with. "Thank you so much." Jeff said, handing Nick the headphones back. "You're welcome Jeff. I will see you in 6 months alright?" Nick said, beginning to leave the room as he had a line of patients still.

"Yes." Jeff replied, happy that everything went fine. Maybe the dentist isn't so bad after all.


	2. Strep Throat

Jeff woke up from another nap he took after a long day at class and Warbler rehearsal. He felt terrible all day. His throat hurt really badly and he had a terrible cough that made him leave practice early. The Warblers were gearing up for regionals and Wes made him go to his dorm he shared with Trent just because they couldn't afford anything being spread. He glanced over to the clock and sighed, seeing it was only 5:30. He really hoped it would be later so he could sleep more but Trent walked in, breaking Jeff from his thoughts.

Jeff frowned when he saw his blond friend like that. "How are you feeling?" He asked and Jeff sighed. "How do you think I feel? Terrible." Jeff answered and lay back down on the pillows. Trent frowned. "Have you thought about going to see a doctor? If you feel that bad you should consider it." Trent told his friend.

"I hate doctors. So no." Jeff replied. "I will just sleep it off." Jeff continued pulling out his phone to entertain himself. Trent rolled his eyes. "No, you're going. It is going to get worse, not better if do nothing. And we need you."

Jeff sighed. "Trent. It is nothing. It is just a bug or something. I would just be wasting their time." Jeff persuaded but Trent didn't buy it. "You're going. I will be driving you myself." Trent told Jeff gatherin g his eyes and coat as it was in the middle of December and it was really cold.

"No Trent. I don't want to go."

"Jeff, don't worry. They will only help. I am sure nothing will hurt, and they will give you a prescription so you can get better faster." Trent told the blond who grumbled but then sighed. Maybe Trent was right, he would get better if he saw a doctor. But, a doctor was always going to be painful. He hasn't been to one in two years despite Dalton's strict health rules. He sighed. "Where would I go? It is already past office hours for most offices. And I am NOT going to an emergency room. Trent chuckled. "There is this thing called an urgent care, it's no ER but they have extended hours." Trent told the sick blond. Jeff coughed and sighed.

"Okay, take me to urgent care. I know what they will say. Just rest and take it easy. Drink lots of OJ and soup." Jeff told Trent who nodded. "Maybe, but you will still get medicine. I guarantee it."

Jeff and Trent walked out of the building to start driving to the nearest urgent care. Jeff got in the passenger seat while Trent drove. It was a short drive, only lasting about five minutes. Westerville Urgent Care was just down the road, much to Jeff's dismay. He stared at the building and looked at Trent who turned off the car.

"It's going to be okay, just relax. We need you for regionals. Just walk in there, and you will be on the road to feel better." Trent told the blond with a smile.

Jeff sighed. "You owe me." Jeff said, getting out of the care before Trent replied. Jeff walked in the building and sighed, walking up to the front desk to sign in. He was the only person in the waiting room besides an elderly man. He sighed and sat down, waited for him to be called. When the door opened he looked up, seeing a nurse with blond hair holding a chart. "Jeffery Sterling?" She asked and he stood up from the chair. He followed the nurse back to an exam room.

"Okay, so can you tell me what symptoms you've been having?" The nurse named, Quinn asked. "Umm, well my throat hurts." Jeff answered.

"Any fevers, have you coughed or even sneezed?" Quinn asked and Jeff nodded. "I've only had a fever." He answered and Quinn nodded, smiling at the other blond. "Alright, just let me take your height and weight and then I will get your doctor." Quinn said and Jeff complied, stepping on the scale and letting her see how tall he was. She then took his temperature and it was 100 degrees.

"Just hang tight, Dr. Duval will be in soon." She said and left. Jeff sat on the exam bed and waited. Something that you always do in doctors offices or hospitals. He had received a text from Trent who said to call him when he was out, that he went back to Dalton. He groaned and sent a quick reply saying "Okay" realizing there is no way to go back now. He really hoped this doctor was nice, because he's had many bad experiences in the previous years.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Jeff looked up when the white door was opened. A tall brown haired man came in with a warm smile. "Hello, Jeff. I am Dr. Duval." Nick announced and sat on the chair next to the table. "So I understand that you are complaining of a sore throat and occasional fever? Can you tell me when that started?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded.

"Yes I've been, and it started two days ago, but it got worse last night." Jeff answered honestly. Nick nodded writing in the chart. "Okay and when was your last fever? Your temp right now is high, and still concerning but usually when it's associated with other symptoms its worse." Nick told Jeff.

"Umm. It was this morning. I felt worse; I just don't know how high it was." Jeff answered honestly. Nick nodded. "That is fine. Okay, so you've had no cough or no sneezing. That rules out the flu or even bronchitis. Let me just take a look at you and we will go from there." Nick told Jeff who smiled weakly and nodded. "Okay." Jeff replied. He liked Nick; he seemed really nice and liked how Nick explained things.

Nick approached the blond after washing his hands. He pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and listened to Jeff's chest and lungs for a moment. After he was done with the lungs Nick moved on to the ears, examining Jeff's eyes, and ears with his otoscope. Jeff always hated that part and sighed really wanting this to be over.

Nick caught his sigh and smiled warmly. "I know you don't want to be here, but I'm almost done. Now, can you open wide for me and say "ahh"? I have a feeling what you have as everything else looks normal." Nick told him and Jeff nodded, opening wide for the doctor to peer in his throat. Nick frowned when he saw the back of Jeff's throat. "Okay, so I have an idea what you have. It looks like to me that you have developed a really bad case of strep throat. I am going to do a throat culture to be sure, and that will take about a day or so for the results. But I will give you some antibiotics." Nick told Jeff, pulling on a pair of gloves for the test.

Jeff nodded at the doctor. "How long will it last with the antibiotics?" Jeff asked. Nick thought for a moment. Well if you rest and take it easy along with taking the antibiotics. I'd say maybe 3 to 4 days." Nick answered grabbing a throat swab for the culture. "Okay this is going to be uncomfortable, just letting you know, but it will be over before you know it." Nick told his patient, and then asking Jeff to open again which Jeff complied to after some hesitation.

Nick quickly took the sample and put it in the container that the nurse labeled. Jeff coughed. "Ow, that hurt." He said and Nick nodded. "I am sorry, but that will confirm my diagnoses. I will call you and let you know the results when I have them." Nick said whiting down on his RX pad for the antibiotic prescription. Jeff watched his doctor in fascination. "Thank you so much Dr. Duval." Jeff said and received a smile. "You're welcome. Don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions at all, and in a few days you'll be back to normal." Nick stated.

Jeff moved off of the table and nodded to the doctor who gave him the little paper and opened the door to the hallway. "Okay I will." He replied; walking out of the building and texting Trent. _This doctor was really cool._ Jeff thought.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you guys think? **

**I want Nick as my doctor. That is one statement that I dream of. **

**Anyway! My next update is Dalton Medical Center, and if you want to see something in this story post it in the review section! I accept prompts! Please please please review!**

**You all are awesome! Love you! **


	3. Vaccination Day

**Here is the third prompt, requested by KlaineForeverLover07. This is Vaccination day! I really hope you like it! Please review and request prompts!**

**The only thing I own is Dr!Nick. Which is awesome, as he'd be an amazing doctor, I really want Curt Mega to play a doctor one day.**

* * *

It was the day, the day that Jeff never looked forward too. Dalton was requiring that every student got their annual vaccinations. If you were a student that had been up to date, you are excused but Jeff never was part of that group. The all-male private school was always a stickler to heath, keeping a close check to make sure each student was healthy. Jeff understood why, because he hated being sick but did not like the fact that always meant vaccinations and immunizations.

It was after his first class of the day, Math that he was scheduled to come down. At Dalton all of the academic class rooms were on the second floor. It was a smaller school but it was a layout that worked out best. The gym, where the immunizations took place was in the north wing of the school. When Jeff walked in the big and crowded room he looked around apprehensively and walked up to the desk that had been set up.

"Hi, what's your name?" The nurse asked the blond as she began to search for his papers that were already done. The woman named, Jessica smiled at him before he spoke up.

"Jeff Sterling." He answered and the woman found his file. "Ah here you go; you are with Dr. Duval today. He is free right now as his last student didn't show up. Follow me please." Jessica told him and he nodded. He followed the nurse past several of the bays until he reached his. Jessica talked to the doctor, whom Jeff assumed was Dr. Duval. The nurse left and Nick smiled at Jeff.

"Hi, Jeff. I am Dr. Duval, but you may call me Nick. You can have a seat on the chair and I will get your vaccinations." Nick told Jeff with a smile. Jeff complied by sitting on the chair in the middle of the bay and he waited for Nick's return. A few minutes passed and Nick returned with a tray of 4 vials. Jeff's eyes widened which Nick saw.

"I know you aren't looking forward to it, but it will be okay. You'll be done with them before you know it." Nick told him comparing Jeff's papers to the vials to make sure he got the correct ones. "So, you are getting the flu vaccination, tetanus, the meningitis and the hepatitis vaccinations, correct?" Nick questioned the nervous blond as he looked up from the paper.

Jeff nodded in response. "Yes I am." He answered back, brushing his hair out of his face. Jeff looked up at the doctor who was dressed in a light blue shirt and a striped tie that matched the Dalton tie, but with different colors. He also had his white lab coat and badge, hanging from his chest pocket.

Nick nodded and said "Okay, let's get started." Nick announced, slipping a pair of the chalky white latex gloves on his hands. Jeff sighed and watched the doctor do so, slipping off his Dalton sweater revealing a plain white tank top. He figured he'd attempt to be an easy patient rather than a hard one. That didn't change how nervous he was, but he was still looking forward to this being over and done with. He was a senior now and was glad that this was the last time he'd be required to do this.

Nick looked up at Jeff from opening a package of alcohol wipes. "Are you okay?" Nick asked the blond. "Yes I am. Just really hate needles." Jeff admitted. Nick nodded in understanding. "Its okay, to be even remotely honest, I hate getting them too." Nick told Jeff who raised his eyebrows.

"But you are a doctor, how do you hate them?" Jeff asked shocked. Nick chuckled and began to prepare the first needle. "Well, giving them is different from receiving them. I've gotten a lot of practice so it's easy for me to give them, but they hurt. This is why you hate them. It is the same reason everybody else has, including me. But not to worry, I am really gentle okay?" Nick told Jeff.

"Okay. I trust you." Jeff said watching Nick swab his arm and then start to shake the needle. "Okay, take a deep breath, it usually helps." Nick told Jeff and quickly administered the flu vaccine. Jeff winced, but not expecting it to be over so fast. Nick smiled warmly at the blond.

"Told you it is quick." Nick told him picking up the next one from the rolling tray and preparing it. Jeff was really beginning to like this doctor, he was always used to nurses that were really rough but it was definitely not the case this year. Once again he felt a stick to his arm and it was over. This repeated itself two more times until Jeff was done. His arm was really sore but he didn't mind it now. "I don't remember this ever being so quick." Jeff admitted.

Nick nodded. "I told you, really it is painful but they all help you in the long run. I tell all my patients this, including you." Nick told Jeff as he began to dispose of each needle in the sharps bin and clean up, sticking a band aid over Jeff's pictures. "If you feel any side effects or flu like symptoms it is normal but anything further than that you can call my office. I will be glad to help you out." Nick said and Jeff nodded. "Thank you so much, Dr. Duval." Jeff smiled and Nick nodded. "You are welcome. Nice meeting you and return to class." Nick told him, with a wink. Jeff returned to class feeling much braver about injections.


	4. Dentist (Version 2)

**Happy New Year lovelies! I have written a different version of the first chapter of this story. I like this one so much better than the first one and I am eager to read your reviews about it too! Jeff is nervous of a dentist and Nick is really nice about it. :D **

* * *

Jeff had been feeling a really bad pain in his mouth for the past day since he returned to his room from school. He didn't understand why it was just now happening, he always took care if his teeth. He knew that was the problem. He took care of his teeth extra well in hopes that he would avoid the dentist at all costs. He always had a bad experience with a dentist- since he could remember.

He was trying to take his mind off his aching tooth by doing his homework. He managed to get away from it until his brother who was also a student at Dalton Academy walked in his room. The brother, named Jason, instantly knew something was up when he saw his older brother hold an ice pack against his mouth.

"Hey man, what is up?" Jason asked his brother as he sat on the bed next to Jeff. Jeff looked up and shrugged. "Nothing, just working on homework. Shouldn't you be at Lacrosse practice?" Jeff asked his younger brother. Jason shook his head. "It was canceled due to the rain. You must be really in pain." Jason said, indicating to the ice pack.

"It is manageable." Jeff answered as he went back to his homework, finishing the next algebra equation. Jason rolled his eyes. "Really how dumb do you think I am? It is obviously pretty bad. Judging by the two bags in the trash can that have melted ice, you have had it for a lot of the day. Just go see a dentist. They can fix your tooth and you will be much better."

Jeff shook his head. "I do not need a dentist. You know my bad experiences with them." Jeff said matter of factly.

"Jeff, it was one dentist. He shouldn't even have his license in the first place surely. You shouldn't use that experience to determine how good the other dentists are. I am sure they are all much nicer and gentle."

Jeff shook his head. "No, It is still going to hurt. I am not going to go and you can't make me."

Jason shook his head. "I can't, but mom sure can." Jason said starting to pull out his iPhone but Jeff stopped him. "Fine I will go; mom has been making me go for 3 years. I was warned about this tooth and she will have one of those I told you so moments." Jeff said. "Where would I go?" Jeff asked and Jason thought.

"There is a dentist office right across the street, and they accept walk-ins." Jason suggested.

Jeff sighed but got up. "Fine I will go. I really hate you, Jason. "Jeff said, even though he really didn't mean it. He just doesn't want to go to a dentist. He was scared that is was going to be a cavity. He really hoped it wasn't but there are only a few things that it could be. He walked across the street from the Dalton Academy dorms and stared at the building for a moment despite the rain.

He walked in the building and up to the desk not looking forward to what will be happening soon. The receptionist looked up. "Hello! What is your name dear?" The middle aged woman asked and Jeff told his name. The woman nodded and said. "Okay well since you are a walk in your going to fill out this form for us. Return it and I an assistant will lead you to a room. We will have you Dr. Duval examine you."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Duval? Is he nice?" Jeff asked suddenly. The receptionist nodded. "Oh yes, he is the nicest guy I have ever met. He is really good, and his patients love him. You will too." She answered and Jeff sighed in relief. That sounded convincing enough, he thought. He sat on a chair in the waiting room and filled out the form. He couldn't pay for it but he does have insurance through his parents. He will just have to tell his mom somehow.

He gave the woman back the clipboard and an assistant immediately led him back. "How are you Jeff?" The assistant asked, and he smiled weakly. "I am alright." He replied back but the assistant already knew he was nervous.

"Okay, just have a seat on the red exam chair and Dr. Duval will be with you in a moment." The nurse named Amanda said and he nodded as he followed her orders. He sat on the chair. He looked around the room, eyes widening at the sight of the silver dental instruments that shined in the bright light of the room. His head snapped up when he heard a slight chuckle. "You know they aren't that bad." He heard a voice say. He studied the face more and realized that it belonged to the dentist named Dr. Duval.

Jeff sighed. "Sometimes, I've just had bad experiences at the dentist." Jeff admitted and Nick nodded as he sat down on his swivel stool. "Well this visit is going to change that. I will make sure you I won't be that kind of dentist, okay?" Nick told him. Jeff nodded. "Yes, I believe you." Jeff said. Nick smiled a small amount.

"Well, I am Dr. Duval; I will be your dentist today. But you may call me Nick. I want my patients to be really comfortable and it helps to be on a first name basis. And you are Jeff correct?" Nick asked, looking up from the paper that Jeff filled out earlier.

"Jeff, yeah." Jeff answered and Nick smiled at his patient. "Well it is nice to meet you. So you have a toothache?" Nick asked as he got u, and began to wash his hands at the sink to the side of the room. He then sat back down and started to pull on a pair of gloves. Jeff began to explain about the tooth and when it began to hurt.

"Okay, I will give you an exam and see how I can help you." Nick told Jeff as he declined the red exam chair and turned on the overhead light. "Open wide for me." Nick said, grabbing his explorer and mirror tools from the tray to see if he can find Jeff's problem. He examined every tooth and after a few minutes he found the cause.

Nick retracted his tools and placed them on the tray. "So I have good news. It is not a cavity." Nick started. "But you have a chip on your molar, it is really minor. All I need to do is a quick filing and you will be good as new." Nick told his patient who smiled. "That is awesome." He sighed in relief. Nick smiled.

"I can tell you take great care of your teeth, they are really healthy." Nick said with a smile as he started to prepare for the procedure. He picked up the file and went to work. He filed a little bit at a time and he checked Jeff's bite until it was as good as new.

"Okay, does that feel better?" Nick asked, looking at Jeff. The blond nodded. "Yeah it does. Thank you so much, Dr. Duval." Jeff smiled as Nick took off his gloves, turned off the light and moved the back of Jeff's chair up.

"You are welcome Jeff." Nick smiled at him. Jeff really liked Nick as a dentist. He really was kind, he was gentle. "Umm, I will admit to not being to a dentist in 3 years. Are you accepting new patients?" Jeff asked all of a sudden. Nick smiled. "Of course you can transfer. You will need to come in for a more through exam, and x-ray though. It has been three years you said? Was this dentist really that bad?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, he was terrible. And I was forced to come here today. So I'm sure you can tell I have developed a big dental phobia." Jeff admitted and Nick chuckled. "A lot of patients have dental phobias, it's not just you. I will gladly take you on as a patient. And I am happy that you gave it a shot and came here. I know something's we do hurt at times but it helps your oral hygiene in the long run." Nick patted Jeff's shoulder.

"I know." Jeff said. Nick smiled and waved the receptionist off about the payment of procedure.

"Well, I will see you at your first official appointment. Don't worry about paying for this, it is free of charge." Nick said. " I will see you soon."

"Oh wow, umm thanks." Jeff smiled before Nick left. Jeff officially liked his new dentist for the first time ever.

* * *

**Please send me prompts!**

**If you have not read it, read As Long as Your There bu KlaineForeverLover07. It is a bunch of really awesome SickFics. But that one is of every Glee Ship imagined! Very cool!**

**Oh yeah, and Jason has the face of Ross Lynch hehehe :D **


	5. Sick at Home

Hey! This was an idea that I had today. I was watching a past time of mine, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (don't know why) and a related episode was one of them that I watched. So in this chapter, Dalton has a doctor that makes dorm room calls. LOL. And Nick is that doctor! :D

I hope you like it! I have a request to do a same age chapter and I don't have anything else. So does anybody have any ideas? Any kind of doctor! That includes eye doctor, orthodontist, ER doctor (maybe he's in a car accident? IDK) Tell me what you want to read!

* * *

Jeff did not feel good at all. He had a runny nose. A fever which he had on and off for the past 2 days. He also had a sore throat. In addition he could not keep anything down so he hasn't eaten at all. This was the worst he's had. He did not attend any of his classes and he was excused for doing so. He looked at his cell phone and sighed seeing it was only two o'clock.

He really couldn't take it much longer. He wanted to get out of his dorm room. He missed his fellow Warblers; he hasn't seen his siblings who visit every weekend. It was a Tuesday and he was desperate to feel better. He has been playing a lot of games that he would never play in a normal setting. He got up from bed and looked outside where it was snowing.

He heard a knock at the door and sighed. He was not up for anything at all. No visitors or anything. "Please go away." Jeff said. He didn't want to be rude but he felt like he had no other choice in the matter.

"This is Dr. Duval. I was told to come check you out." Nick said and Jeff looked up confused. He knew there was a doctor at Dalton Academy always dedicated to the students but he never asked for him. Dalton was a wealthy school and expected all of their students to be very healthy at all times and get regular checkups.

"I am fine; I didn't call for a doctor. I don't mean to be rude." Jeff replied back but opened the door anyway. He always hated doctors and always saw them at last resort. He always had a bad experience with them and never looked forward to them. But at this moment, he didn't care. He just wanted to get over this illness and if he had to see a doctor despite him not calling himself so be it. He just didn't understand who would call the doctor in the first place.

After Jeff opened the door he saw Nick, who smiled at him. "Hi there Jeff." Nick greeted and walked in the room, carrying his medical bag.

"Hi. Thanks for coming, even though I didn't ask you myself." Jeff said and sat down on the bed. Nick chuckled. "You're welcome, I am glad I can help. Your friend Trent called and said that he was worried about you." Nick explained.

"Oh okay." Jeff replied, sitting on his bed. Nick smiled at his patient and opened his bag. "So what symptoms have you experienced?" Nick asked Jeff as he plugged in his stethoscope in his ears and walked towards Jeff.

"Well I have had fevers off and on, runny nose, my throat hurts really bad. And I am coughing." Jeff answered the doctor. Nick nodded and started to listen to Jeff's chest and then lungs. Nick then took out the stethoscope and grabbed the pen light from his chest pocket.

"Say ahhh for me." Nick requested and Jeff complied, opening so the doctor can peer into his throat. Nick saw nothing abnormal and to be concerned about so he continued to go through all the parts in his exam. He checked Jeff's ears and eyes and checked Jeff's lymph nodes and feeling his chin and neck.

After Nick then got the thermometer out. He knew what Jeff had he just needed all the vitals for the report that he would need to write up later. "Your fever is high, 102. I would like to see that go down sooner rather than later." Nick told Jeff.

"You and me both." Jeff said before he had a small coughing fit. Nick laughed. "That is the spirit." Nick winked at him. "You can lie down again; I am all done with the exam. Have you kept anything down at all?" Nick asked and Jeff shook his head. "I haven't had much at all if anything; I had some soup last night but only a few sips." Jeff answered.

Nick patted Jeff on the shoulder. "Well hopefully that ends soon. You just have a really bad case of the flu. I am going to give you a fever reducer and prescribe you some antibiotics and hopefully you will start feeling better really soon. If you don't then come down to my office or I will come back up." Nick told eff. "Okay thank you, Dr.-"

"Duval, but you may call me Nick. " Nick replied as he gathered his things. "Okay, well I will be sure to do it. Thank you for coming up here, I forgot we had a doctor here." Jeff admitted. "It is nice, I wish I could have gone to a school like this." Nick replied but shrugged. "Oh well. I really hope you feel better soon, if you don't have my extension. Nick said handing over a paper with his cell number. Jeff smiled and said. "Thank you." The blond said and Nick smiled after saying "Your welcome." The doctor left and Jeff laid back down.

* * *

Review! Review!


	6. A New Jeff (part 1)

This idea was genius! It is requested by Wings0fAnAngel and I am really happy as to how it turned out. I didn't know if I should have just created a new story for this or what but I just ended up with making it a series within this story. It will be 3-4 chapters long.

The next chapter related to this idea will get written as soon as I post my other request for the same age doctor and patient idea. I have an idea for that one now.

Please review! :D

* * *

The last class of the day finished up for the day and every Dalton student went upstairs to their dorm rooms or go to their extracurricular activities. Jeff Sterling who was getting out of a health class did nothing at all and did the same thing he always did. Jeff was really shy and only had a few friends in the school. He was always very quiet but there has always been a reason for that. His teeth.

Jeff was really insecure about his teeth. When he was younger he always went to the dentist, no matter what. He wasn't scared like a lot of people are. The way his teeth developed as he grew older was not favorable. They were very crooked from having no braces and no matter how often he brushed and flossed they were always at an elevated risk for cavities and plaque.

He hasn't even been to the dentist in 6 years. He wasn't afraid of the dentist, he just didn't want to go through all the exams again with a brand new dentist. His parents could never pay for any treatments that the dentist could do.

He never smiled. And he is a really happy person, always very excited for things, but his teeth always hid it .

Luckily for him Dalton always cared for their students. And today a Dental RV that focused on dental care on the go to people arrived to Dalton Academy. Jeff saw it and wondered why they were here. He returned to his room and started his homework when his best friend, Trent came with a mission. He brought along his health teacher so they can help Jeff today. They knew his teeth was the reason why Jeff acts like he does.

Jeff looked up from a paper he had to write and answered the door. "What?" He asked after the two others came into clear view.

Trent spoke first. "Jeff, I've been your best friend for a while now. I really want you to be comfortable in your skin, and with you being so insecure about your teeth, Mr. McKay set up an exam with the RV in the parking lot. In there is a dentist that specialized in situations like yours. And we are confident that it's going to help." Trent told Jeff who sighed. "But I can't. I am really embarrassed. Another person seeing them is a nightmare." Jeff said as he sat on the bed. Jeff shook his head. "No, I can't. I am so nervous. I can't do it."

Trent sighed. "Jeff, your teeth are really not bad. This dentist can help you with that. That is what he trained to do, and you really should go. You won't regret it. After you walk out, you will feel much confident about yourself. Everybody will get to know the Jeff Sterling that is hiding behind your mouth Just do it." Trent whispered and Jeff looked up.

"I can't pay for the treatment. My parents didn't have insurance and I sure don't have a job that can pay for it either." Mr. McKay, the health teacher spoke up now. "Dalton has set up a plan for you. All the payments will be paid for in full after everything is fixed.

Jeff sighed and looked at both his friend and the teacher. "I- I really?" Jeff asked surprised and the teacher nodded. "Yes Jeff, you are a bright student. And all of your teachers including myself want the best for you when you go to college next fall. Just go down to the parking lot, they are waiting for you." Mr. McKay told the blond. Jeff sat for another moment. This really is his only opportunity for change for the best. Why not take it? "Thank you." He finally whispered with a toothy smile.

* * *

Jeff finally walked down to the parking lot and to the RV that was parked to the side of the parking lot. He stared at the RV for a moment and sighed. He really hoped this dentist was nice. But he was eager for a change. He walked up to the door of the RV and knocked. After a few seconds of waiting the door opened and the dentist appeared. He was really young with brown hair slicked back with a little bit of hair gel. He looked really nice, Jeff thought.

"Hi, you must be Jeffery Sterling. It is really nice to meet you." Nick smiled. The dentist was wearing a blue shirt with a white coat over it and a blue and navy striped tie.

"Jeff please, Jeffery is my father." Jeff told Nick who nodded. "Oh I am sorry. Well come inside. The school told me that you were going to come so I have been expecting you."

"I just found out about like 10 minutes ago so I am surprised about it. I thought about not showing up." Jeff blushed. This dentist was really easy to talk to.

"Well I am glad you did. I read your file and I am glad you allowed me to help you." Nick told Jeff as they walked into the exam room that resembled a dentist one in an actual building. It had everything. Cabinets on the side of the room, a blue chair and a x-ray machine.

"Well, it is a nice jester the school set up. I just really hate my teeth. I am embarrassed by them. I haven't been to a dentist in 6 years or so just because I hate people looking at them. "Jeff admitted and Nick looked at the blond as he washed his hands at the sink.

"Well let's change that okay?" Nick said with a wide smile. "I will see what I can do for you. Remember all of this is free. "Nick finished washing his hands and he walked closer to the chair. "Just sit down on the chair and we will begin. I just have a few questions first then I will take an x-ray." Nick told Jeff as they both sat on their respective chairs.

"Go ahead." Jeff told Nick.

"Okay, well do you have any allergies, like latex?" Nick asked as he picked up Jeff's files. Jeff shook his head. "I don't have any allergies." Jeff answered. Nick smiled and wrote down the reply. "Okay, what about medication. Do you take any medications?" Nick questioned and received a "No".

"Alright, let's get started. I want you to put this on the side of your mouth. Let's do the left first." Nick said handing Jeff a little piece of film for the x-ray. Jeff nodded and did it. After Nick put the radiation apron on top of Jeff he prepared the camera for the x-ray. He rested the device right against Jeff's cheek.

"Okay you're going to hear a click, then we will move on to the right side." Nick told his patient. Jeff nodded and they did each side and finished a few minutes later. Nick took off of the apron and put the film on the tray for his assistant, who was in the front of the vehicle, to take. Nick lowered Jeff's chair and turned on the light, adjusting it over his mouth.

Nick pulled on a pair of the chalky white latex gloves on his hands and sat back down. "Are you ready Jeff?" Nick asked putting his glasses on and picking up his mirror and explorer tool from the tray beside him. This was the part Jeff feared the most, but he nodded. He really liked this dentist and trusted him more than he had trusted any other.

"Open nice and big for me okay?" Nick requested and Jeff followed the orders opening his mouth wide slowly. Nick peered into his mouth and could see why Jeff was so embarrassed by them, but he has seen much worse in his career as a dentist. "Ah they aren't that bad, Jeff." Nick told him as he examined each and every tooth. There would be several procedures involved after this exam but overall he felt really sorry for the tall blond. He really wanted to help him.

Nick began to exam each molar seeing a cavity there on a top one. He moved on to the other side and then saw a small tooth chip on an incisor. Nick then began to check Jeff's gums after he switched out the explorer tool for a periodontal probe.

"How are you doing Jeff?" Nick asked looking up for a brief moment. Jeff replied with a thumbs up. Nick nodded and said "Good. I am almost done here. There's no pain?" Nick then asked and Jeff shook his head 'no' a small amount.

Nick continued to check his gums and he saw no signs of gum disease which was a good sign and means that Jeff still brushed his teeth regularly. Nick retracted his tools and then put them on the tray and Jeff closed his mouth. "Okay so, we still have much to do. I still would like to compare things to the x-rays but have you considered getting braces Jeff?" Nick asked.

"Parents never considered it since they didn't have any type of insurance. Aren't my teeth too far gone for braces?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, they can never be too far gone for braces Jeff. So, I can take care of that for you. My office has an orthodontist and I will refer you to him." Jeff nodded. "Okay, thank you." Jeff smiled. Nick put a hand on Jeff shoulder. "You are welcome." Nick smiled at Jeff.

"But there are quite a few things that I will need to fix myself. Before you leave I will give you a deep cleaning. You have a lot of tarter and plaque and you are at risk for gum disease. During the exam I also found a small chip on a tooth and I found two cavities. I will fix that next week when you come to my office." Nick told Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Okay." Jeff smiled up to the dentist. "I really appreciate this Dr. Duval." Jeff told Nick. "You're welcome Jeff. I am glad I can help you. Nobody should be embarrassed of their teeth, I will say it's going to be a long road until your teeth are the way they should be but I will be there every step of the way." Nick told smiled at Jeff who nodded. Jeff was glad he had Dr. Duval, but he still felt embarrassed. All the years hating himself because of his mouth he was beginning to regret. He felt a tear drop from his eye and Nick whipped it off. "Shhh. It is okay. Don't cry, things are okay Jeff." Nick told the blond.

"I am sorry, I just spent most of my life hating myself for something I can see a dentist about. I have wasted my childhood. I am 18, a high school senior. I go to college next fall and –" Jeff started.

"Well, this will be a new beginning for you Jeff. You took the giant step and now you will get this fixed in no time. You are a smart kid Jeff; it is time to start looking like one." Nick told him with a wide smile. Jeff smiled back. "Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome Jeff. " Nick said handing Jeff a tissue. Nick changed his gloves and got ready for the cleaning. Okay Jeff, the last thing on today's agenda is a deep cleaning. This will entail scraping your teeth and brushing them." Nick told Jeff. "It isn't going to hurt right?" Jeff asked his dentist. "It shouldn't. The brush will tickle but if you do happen to feel any pain; raise your hand and I will stop." Nick told him.

To be continued…

* * *

What did you think people? :D


	7. Broken Ankle

So here is the same age request. It wasn't my favorite but this is the only idea that I could think of for this. Jeff is a lawyer and the doctor is Nick. :D Enjoy and review!

* * *

Jeff had gotten out of work much early than he anticipated. He was a lawyer at a law firm that his father owns so he always works later than the average person does. He really hated his job, and he always regretted becoming what his father wanted him to become. He always had dreams of becoming a dancer, or something generally related.

He lived in New York City and he hated being so stuck with all of his dreams surrounding him. He always said he'd quit eventually but his father always said that if he did and wasn't successful that he would not be allowed to come back and be a lawyer again. And that feared Jeff the most. No Job security.

He was texting on his phone when he was hit. A kid on a bicycle not paying attention ran into him and Jeff fell onto the concrete. He winced in pain and looked at his ankle. You can tell it was broken, it was starting to swell already and that worried Jeff. Would he be able to make it to the hospital? Alone? Just then a brunet man crouched near him.

"Excuse me sir, I am a doctor. I can help you with that ankle okay?" The man said, flashing his hospital ID badge to prove that he was an MD. Jeff smiled at the man that was named Nick. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Jeff said and Nick smiled. "It is not a problem." Nick replied helping Jeff up and put the blonds arm around his neck. Luckily the hospital where nick worked, New York Presbyterian was across the street.

Nick walked with Jeff as he hopped across the cross walk. "How bad is your pain, sir?" Nick asked.

"Call me Jeff, and it is bearable actually." Jeff replied and Nick smiled. "Well we are almost there and I will help you out." Nick replied. Jeff assumed he was his age, about 28 years old. The two hobbled into the ER doors and Nick got a wheel chair for Jeff. "I really appreciate you doing this doctor." Jeff said and Nick nodded. "It is my job. Kids need to learn to watch out for people. This is New York City, its crowded." Nick said, pushing Jeff into a bay.

"I agree with you Dr-" Jeff started and looked at the other young man. "Duval, but please call me Nick." Nick smiled and Jeff nodded as he hopped up on the bed. Just then a nurse approached the two and asked if she could help. Nick looked at Jeff. "Do you have any allergies; I have no way of knowing since I don't have a chart for you." Nick smiled and Jeff shook his head no.

"Okay please give him 50mg of Nuprin to start out. " Nick told the young nurse and went to the sink to wash his hands. He then retrieved a pair of gloves and walked back to Jeff as the nurse returned with some ice and the pain medication Nick asked for.

Nick started to feel Jeff's ankle. "Well, it isn't broken. It is just a sprain. "Nick told Jeff with a smile as he put ice on the ankle. Jeff sighed in relief. "Thank you. I really appreciate being there." Jeff told him. "Hey, you're welcome. I am glad I can help. You didn't deserve being run over by a kid that doesn't look out for people." Nick smiled at him and Jeff laughed. "Well true, but I always was reading an email on my phone so it's my fault too." Jeff admitted. "Been there done that." Nick laughed. "I am going to wrap your ankle and you can leave. Don't worry about paying. I will take care of it."Nick told Jeff. "Oh wow, thanks." Jeff said.

Nick quickly wrapped Jeff's sprained ankle and had the nurse get crutches for Jeff. She returned a minute later. "Would you like me to drive you home, I was technically off so I was already on my way home. "You were? Man I feel bad now. You didn't have to help me if you were off." Jeff said put nick held his hand up. "Don't sweat it; I was the only one that saw it happened, so I acted quickly." Nick assured Jeff.

"I owe you." Jeff said with a smile.

"You don't owe me anything Jeff, I was just doing my job." Nick responded and handing over Jeff his crutches. Jeff sighed, well if that is the case, if you want to we can ride a taxi together." Jeff said and Nick chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. "

Nick helped Jeff with the crutches and they both walked out of the ER and the hospital.


	8. A New Jeff (Part 2)

**I am on a roll! Here is part two of The New Jeff! :D Review!**

* * *

Nick put his glasses back on and gave Jeff his own pair of glasses. "Put these on in case there is any debris from the cleaning." Nick then instructed with a smile. "Remember if you feel any discomfort at all just let me know and I will stop okay?" He reminded and Jeff nodded his head.

Nick then put one of the paper bibs around Jeff's neck. Jeff sighed and gulped his nervousness showing. Nick looked at his patient again as he was preparing for the first part, the scaling. "You're going to be okay Jeff, just breathe. In and out…. Good." Nick told him with a smile.

Jeff looked up at the dentist and relaxed. "Sorry, I just never really liked the cleanings." Jeff told Nick, being honest.

"Don't apologize Jeff, You are allowed to be afraid. But I won't hurt you. I just want you to be comfortable." Nick told him while he switched on the light again adjusting it over Jeff's mouth. Nick then moved his chair closer to Jeff's head so he can have a better angle for the cleaning. Nick picked up the scalar that was on the tray and the probe.

"Okay Jeff, open wide for me and we will begin." Nick ordered his patient and Jeff did little, but it was not enough. "Just a little wider for me." Nick asked and Jeff finally opened his mouth enough for Nick. Thank you." Nick expressed and he began to gently scrap Jeff's teeth to get rid of all the plaque that was on them. He did every tooth and then switched out the scalar for the curette to get above the gum line.

A few minutes later he retracted his tools and looked at Jeff. "How are you doing Jeff?" Nick asked with a smile. "I am really good." Jeff smiled. Nick beamed back. "I am glad. I am done with the scraping, so I am moving on to the brush. Is there a flavor of tooth paste you want?" Nick asked and Jeff shook his head. "No, mint is fine." Jeff replied and Nick nodded, picking up the little container of mint toothpaste. "Okay, open again. This will tickle." Nick warned and turned on the brush and picked up the water and suction tubes and place d the tubes in the corner of Jeff's mouth.

The blond slowly opened his mouth, his mouth already feeling so much cleaner. The brown haired dentist started to brush Jeff's teeth really well. While Nick was doing so Jeff looked around the room with his peripheral vision, admiring how all of this can fit inside an RV of all things. He has never seen this kind of thing before.

Once Nick finished brushing Jeff's teeth he retracted the brush and suctioned up all the water with the hand piece. The cleaning was now over.

"Okay, the last thing is the fluoride treatment and I will be finished torturing you." Nick joked and Jeff smiled. "You are not; this is the most comfortable dental appointment I've ever had." Nick smiled. "I am really glad to hear that, Jeff." He said as he turned off the light and raised Jeff's chair.

"Okay, I am going to fill these trays with the mint fluoride, which you need to leave in your mouth for at least 5 minutes. Meanwhile I am going to pull up your x-rays on my laptop and take a look at them, sound okay?"

Jeff smiled. "Yes. That's okay." Nick filled the trays and handed Jeff the trays, trusting him to put them in his mouth. Once he was sure they were in properly he pulled out his computer and opened up Jeff's x-rays.

Nick saw that Jeff's mouth was more serious judging by the x-rays. He saw a cavity that was really deep in a bottom molar, something that wasn't visible during the initial exam. He looked up to Jeff. Who was lost in thought thinking about his studies. Just then the timer for Jeff's fluoride started to beep. "Okay Jeff, you're all done." Nick said closing his laptop and helping Jeff take out the trays. The dentist then gave him a cup of water so he could get the minty taste out of his mouth.

"Okay so before you go, I will tell you that I have found another cavity that is deep in your tooth. Have you had any pain?" Nick asked and Jeff thought for a moment. "I remember having some discomfort maybe several months ago. I didn't think it was a cavity though. It only lasted for a day. " Jeff answered.

"Okay well that needs to be taken care of, meaning that your visit next week will take a while. I am going to refer you to my friend that's the orthodontist. He will have a look before I do any of the fillings. You will start to have multiple appointments with both me, and Dr. Harwood the next few months. I am just warning you know." Nick told him. "That is fine, anything so I don't have to look in the mirror and cry." Jeff said and Nick placed a hand on his knee.

"You will most definitely be a new Jeff Sterling. " Nick told Jeff with a smile.

"I am really looking forward to it." Jeff replied, sighing happily. The new Jeffrey Sterling had a nice ring to it.

Nick grinned. "We will see you at noon on Monday. You will be excused from class so don't worry. Just give Principle Johnson this sheet of paper and you can leave." Nick said handing Jeff the folded piece of paper after he finished writing up.

They both said their goodbyes and Jeff left the RV, smiling at Trent who was obviously waiting for him. "Thank you, I owe you." Jeff told his friend who smiled back. "It is nice to have you smiling Jeff."


	9. A New Jeff (part 3)

**Here is the third part of this little series that was a request by Wings0fanAngel. This one doesn't have much Nick and Jeff, but at the end is a lead off to the fillings. I have included some Thad and Jeff who will be Jeff's "Orthodontist" Hehehe. I want these guys as my dentist. :P **

**The next chapter is the conclusion which I have already started. It should be up by tonight. I managed to have the weekend off of work. (In retail it's a miracle.)**

**Please review and Request! :D I will also be working on a Dentist!Nick manip soon. The link will be on my profile. I set up a Tumblr blog dedicated to my writing and manips.**

* * *

The week past and Jeff woke up in his dorm room feeling better than ever. He was really excited for his appointment with Nick, the dentist. He never had been excited for a dentist appointment. He was so thankful to him, as Nick had already made a huge difference. Jeff was smiling, and everybody at Dalton loved seeing him smile for the first time ever.

Jeff took a shower in the bathroom and got ready for his appointment. When he saw it was 11:15 he went ahead and left Dalton. Nick had given him the address so Jeff knew where he could find it. It was in the busy part of Westerville, where all of the restraunts were. As soon as he saw it, he pulled into the parking lot and read the sign. "Westerville Dental Associates, Dr. Thad Harwood, DMD, Dr. Nick Duval, DDS and a few other names. This was it, Jeff thought. He would be a new Jeff starting today.

Jeff looked at the time and saw that it was only 11:55, so he had to be in there now. He walked in the building and signed in. The receptionist told him that it would be a few moments and that an assistant would call him back. He said thanks and sat in a waiting room chair.

* * *

In the back of the office Nick finished up with his 11:20 appointment and decided to go talk to a friend of his that also practiced dentistry with him. Thad was an orthodontist and a really good one. After knocking on his office door Nick walked in Thad's office. "So ready for Jeff?" Nick asked.

Thad nodded. "Yep, is he here yet?" Thad asked then and Nick nodded. "Yeah, I saw him in the waiting room coming here. He has a lot of work to be done on him. His enamel is really soft. Hopefully a few fluoride treatments help with that. He has 3 cavities and several tooth chips. I am not sure about the big cavity, that one is might need a root canal." Nick sighed and Thad nodded. "Yeah, his x-rays were pretty horrific. I am just glad we can help him. I want to do a panoramic x-ray before the exam. Just to be sure. But judging only by the x-rays you took in the RV, I am going to offer him braces." Thad smiled.

Nick nodded. "Good idea. Well it is noon; shall we tell Lauren to call him back?" Nick asked and Thad nodded. "Yes." Thad said getting up, downing his coffee before they left the room.

* * *

Jeff waited for about 15 minutes overall in the waiting room. He watched as a woman in red scrubs came into the waiting room carrying a dental chart. "Jeff, we are ready for you." Lauren told Jeff with a smile and Jeff got up. He gulped again and followed Lauren to a long hallway in the back. "How are you today Jeff?" Lauren asked.

"I am good" He replied, smiling back as they walked into a room with a camera in the corner. "I am going to give you a panoramic x-ray first, and then I will move you to an exam room. Just have a seat on that chair for me." Lauren stated to Jeff.

Jeff followed her orders and they began the x-ray. She put the apron on top of him and before he knew it the x-rays were complete. Lauren asked him to follow her to the consultation room where Thad was waiting. Thad smiled at Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, nice to meet you, just sit down in the chair for me and we will get started." Thad told Jeff and Jeff followed his orders. Jeff didn't know Thad so he was really nervous, only used to Nick as his dentist. Jeff smiled slightly and sat down on the chair while Thad washed his hands and put gloves on.

Jeff looked at Thad curious as to what he would be doing. Jeff knew he was an orthodontist but he's never been to one before so he didn't know what was the same or different. Thad looked up at Jeff and he smiled. "It is okay, all I am going to do is examine your teeth and jaw real quick." Thad told Jeff as he picked up his mirror.

"Open as big as you can for me." Thad asked and Jeff did, with his right hand Thad started to feel around Jeff's mouth. He felt Jeff's jaw and stuck his mirror in so he could examine all of Jeff's teeth position in the jaw bone and his teeth placement. After retracting his fingers and mirror Thad asked Jeff to close his teeth so he can check his bite.

"Okay, all done Jeff. Good job." Thad told Jeff. "Would you be interested in having braces to help straighten your teeth?" Thad asked.

"Yes, of course." Jeff answered and Thad smiled.

"I am glad, so what will be happening is before your procedures with Dr. Duval in a few minutes I am going to give you a dental impression which will help me decide your best treatment option. And then next week you'll come back for an appointment with me and we will begin the straightening process. I understand that you are going to college next fall, so I am offering Invisalign to you." Thad told him. "They are like clear braces, so nobody knows that you are in the process of straightening your teeth.

"Thank you so much." Jeff smiled. "You're welcome" Thad told him with a grin but he got back to business. So let's get this started, I am going to fill a tray with a silicone substance and it will mold to your teeth." Thad told Jeff and he did, putting the tray in Jeff's mouth. AF few minutes it was ready and Thad took it out.

"So, I will see you next week, Talk to Lauren and see what day we have an opening." Thad told him just as Nick walked in to the room. "Do you two need more time?" Nick asked Thad looked at his friend. "No we don't, we are just finishing up actually." That replied. "I will see you later Jeff." Thad told him and left the room, leaving Jeff and Nick alone.

"Hey Jeff, how are you today?" Nick asked as he sat down on the stool that Thad had just occupied. Jeff smiled at his dentist. "I am doing pretty well actually. And you?" Jeff asked back and Nick laughed. "I am doing great. Thanks for asking." Nick replied as Lauren switched the trays from the one Thad was using to a sterilized tray full of the tools that Nick would need for the fillings.

"Ready for the fillings?" Nick asked Jeff as he put on a pair of gloves.

"I guess, not for the drilling part but I got to go through it anyway." Jeff said and Nick chuckled. "Yeah, well I will numb you first, so don't worry. You will not feel a thing." Nick assured Jeff as he lowered the chair so it would be parallel to the ground. "So, I am going to do the chip first. With your enamel so soft your teeth can easily break. All that requires is me to file it. Similar to what females to their nails. It is the same process." Nick told the blond. "Then, I will move on to your cavities, you have three different ones. Before I do the big one I will do the small ones first. Is this okay?" Nick asked as he put on his glasses and turned on the overhead light.

"Yes it is." Jeff said to Nick and the dentist nodded. "Okay, open wide for me." Nick requested.


	10. A New Jeff (part 4)

**Here is the last part of the New Jeff! I really enjoyed writing this! I am going to miss it lol. I love the ending I decided on. It is a little cheesy, but sometimes nothing is wrong with a little cheesiness right? But I will let you read it. Please Review!**

* * *

Once Jeff opened wide for Nick, the dentist began the procedure. He grabbed the file that was on the tray right next to him and started to file the small chip down so it would be smooth. After taking a short break Nick looked up. "How are you doing, if it is uncomfortable tell me okay?" Nick said to the blond while his hands were still in his mouth. Jeff nodded slowly. "I am almost done, let's check your bite. Close down for me." Nick requested and Jeff's bite definitely had an overbite. Something the braces will fix with time tough. Nick retracted his hands and smiled as he placed his current tools down.

Jeff watched Nick do his job in awe. He could not thank this guy enough for all that he has helped with.

"Okay Jeff, I am going to start the fillings now. I am going to numb you first so you don't feel the procedure. It may still be uncomfortable, but I will tell you again that if you want me to stop and take a break, I will. Just let me know."

Nick drew the needle full of Novocain and looked at his patient. "Open wide for me." Nick asked and Jeff slowly followed his request. Nick numbed all that he needed, going a little heavy on the big tooth that he would be fixing in several minutes. Jeff did not feel a thing during this process, which is a first. He always felt the needle in his previous appointments.

After Nick was finished the dentist threw away the needle in the sharps container to his side. He made sure everything was ready as Jeff felt all of the effects in the pain killer start getting stronger and stronger.

"Okay." Nick broke Jeff out his thoughts. "Let's get started." Nick said and Jeff opened his mouth automatically. "Great Job." Nick smiled and he got to work. He drilled the first tooth and filled it before moving on to the second tooth. He then used the fancy blue light to dry all the fillings. Jeff really had no clue how that worked; the last time he went to the dentist they still used the silver fillings.

"Okay, let's move on to the molar, if you feel any discomfort tell me. You are already doing so good Jeff." Nick told the blond and Jeff smiled. Nick started to work on the molar cavity, using the hand piece to get rid of the cavity. He admired Jeff and how brave he is. Most patients get really restless if they are in the chair getting fillings more than 10 minutes.

After Nick filled the cavity he quickly dried it. He was now finished with all of the fillings. "Okay I am all done Jeff, you did amazing." Nick told his patient as he turned off the light and gave the blond a cup to rinse with. Nick pulled his mask down and took his gloves off too.

"Thank you so much Dr. Duval. I really appreciate you and Dr. Harwood doing this for me." Jeff smiled. Nick placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was our pleasure, Jeff. And you can call me Nick." Nick told Jeff.

"Okay thank you Nick." Jeff said and Nick chuckled. "Anytime. I will see you six months for another appointment okay?" Nick told Jeff and he nodded. "But before you go, have a brand new tooth brush. And if you have any questions don't hesitate to call." The brunette said, writing down his cell phone number.

"You're giving me your cell phone number?" Jeff asked and Nick nodded. "Yep, think of it now as having a dentist wherever you need and whenever you need one. Say if something happens you can call and I will help you out even if its 2am in the morning. No hesitation. It is my personal gift to you." Nick told Jeff and Jeff leaned in for a hug. "Thank you." Jeff said as Nick hugged the blond back. "You don't need to thank me. I am excited to see the new Jeff in the making."

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, but all of this is way too much. "All these procedures are really expensive. I will be getting Invisalign, and that can't be cheap." Jeff said and Nick put his hand up. "Don't worry about the cost, it is okay. We are all glad to help you."

**4 years later…**

Jeff was a new person. He could actually look in the mirror and smile without being embarrassed. He was really joyful and happy. He had the braces that Thad gave him for about 18 months and they had changed drastically. His teeth were straight, healthy and white. He actually went to the dentist all the time now.

He was now a senior dental student at Ohio State University School of Dentistry. It was his goal to help a person that was going through a situation similar to what he went through. He wanted to repay in the field that made him a different person.

After the last class he made the short drive back to his home, Westerville and stopped by the dentist office where Nick practiced. This would be the first time that they have seen each other in two years and back then Jeff was not a Dental student. He walked in the building and smiled at Lauren and asked if he could see Nick.

"Of course, he isn't with a patient now. I will lead you back to his office. Follow me." Lauren told him and she led Jeff through the office and she knocked on Nick's office door. "Dr. Duval, you have a visitor, would you like to see him?" She said and Jeff could hear a "Of course, Send him in." Lauren opened the door and Jeff entered the room.

"Hey Nick." Jeff smiled and Nick looked up grinning. "Oh my god, it is the one and only Jeff Sterling. How have you been?" Nick asked Jeff and stood up from his chair. "I've been really good, I am attending Ohio State, I transferred a year and a half ago." Jeff beamed and Nick was interested.

"And what are you studying?" Nick asked.

"Well, I have been inspired to do something great with my life, and I am a senior at the school of Dentistry there. I am going to become a dentist." Jeff answered and Nick beamed. "Oh my, that is amazing Jeff. I am really proud of you." Nick expressed excitedly to the blond.

"I am enjoying it." Jeff smiled. "I came to thank you again. For everything you and Thad have done for me. I appreciate it; I am defiantly a new version of me. It is because of you and Thad. I am forever grateful."

"You're welcome Jeff. I was glad to be a part of your transformation. Maybe you can come join our practice if you want. Consider it." Nick asked. "I will."

* * *

**So, what shall I do next?**


	11. Root Canal

**Okay this was requested by a guest on here, asking me to write a chapter where Jeff required a root canal. Please review and request! I will be cleaning my room and brainstorming. I will write a reversed roles story starting tonight! **

Jeff was not having a good day. First he had failed a quiz that he knew he should have studied for, but didn't. He didn't get a solo that he tried out for in the choir he was in at Dalton called the Warblers. He was really determined to get it but Blaine, his friend got it instead. He was devastated and embarrassed. He was a senior in high school, why was he getting picked over? Blaine was a junior. It wasn't how things should be in high school, but was anyway.

When he was on his way upstairs to his bedroom on his phone texting his brother he slid on a loose leaf of paper that some student dropped, and neglected to pick it up. He face planted into the floor, and it hurt like no other. He rolled over and saw blood. He knew he had damaged something in his mouth. Luckily his brother Jason saw it happen. "Jeff, you okay?" Jason asked and Jeff nodded. "You're bleeding, here's a towel. I am going to take you to a dentist. This doesn't look good." Jason told Jeff handing Jeff several paper towels from the bathroom.

"No, I am not going to a dentist. I am fine." Jeff said but Jason shook his head and kneeled down to Jeff's level. "Jeff, I know you hate dentists, but this needs to be fixed. You are going to be fine, man." Jason said helping Jeff up. For a little brother he is quite strong.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "It is needless. I can wait until it clots, it is not a tooth." Jeff lied; he knew it was a tooth. Nothing else would hurt like it does now for him.

Jason took Jeff down to his car, the students at Dalton gathered around. They were wondering what happened and some guys were disgusted by all of the blood that was on Jeff's shirt. Jeff sighed as he climbed into the car. "I really hate you." Jeff said, still holding his bloody paper towel inside his mouth.

"Aww but I love you." Jason smiled and Jeff glared. "I don't want to go to the dentist, those sharp tools and the- the drill? I can't handle it." Jeff said with a shiver and Jason looked at him as he pulled the car out of the Dalton parking lot.

"Jeff, I know, but you haven't had a cavity in years. Well, you haven't had a checkup in years either but you still take care of your teeth. You will be fine." Jason told the other blond.

"You are not helping." Jeff exclaimed while he watched the buildings pass bay as Jason drove through the streets of Westerville. About 2 minutes later Jason pulled into the first dental office he saw on the left. After he parked he looked at his older brother. "Want me to go in the room with you?" Jason questioned and Jeff sighed. "No, I can do it." Jeff closed his eyes but got out of the car. Jason walked in behind him. The receptionist looked up and looked at Jeff when he approached the desk. "Oh dear, I am going to get a dentist who can help you." The receptionist named Lauren said. Jeff groaned in pain but wondered. "Does it really look bad?" He whispered. Jason nodded. "You are swelling up, it is bad." Jeff sighed. Just then Lauren came out with a dentist. He was young, had brunette hair and was wearing navy scrubs.

Nick walked over to Jeff. "Hi, I am Dr. Duval; if you would come with me I can take a look at your mouth and help you." Nick smiled warmly as he supported Jeff. Jeff looked at Nick fearfully which Nick noticed. "It is okay, you'll be okay." Nick reminded Jeff again before Jason quickly pulled Nick aside. "Doctor, he really hates dentists, he is super scared." Jason told Nick who nodded as he led Jeff to the first available room. It was a very large practice with 6 dentists working at the same time. So it was a big building with several hallways leading the way to many exam rooms.

Nick helped Jeff onto the chair while an assistant helped Jeff briefly, clipping a paper bib around him and exchanging the towel for a fresh one. Nick washed his hands and sat on his stool. "So what is your name?" Nick asked and Jeff looked at the dentist curiously before saying "Jeff."

Nick nodded. "Okay Jeff, I want you to breathe and relax. Slow and easy breaths. I know you're scared, but I promise to make this comfortable for you. You are going to be fine, just let me take a look." Nick told Jeff as he pulled on a pair of gloves and put on his glasses. Jeff felt the chair being lowered and he began to panic. "It is okay." Jeff felt a teardrop slide down his cheek. The pain was horrific; it was a 20 on the 1-10 scale. Nick wiped the tear and smiled.

Jeff calmed down his breathing when he realized that Nick was really nice. "Good job. Can you tell me what happened?" Nick asked Jeff as he switched on the light and took out the towel out of Jeff's mouth. It was bleeding heavy which really concerned Nick.

Jeff nodded to Nick's question. "I slipped on a piece of paper and face planted to the ground." Jeff told the dentist, blushing heavily. His cheeks going bright red as if he had severe rosacea. Nick smiled, "It is okay. Things happen to the best of us just like that." Nick told Jeff adjusting the overhead light and he picked up his exam tools. He stuck the suction tube in the corner of Jeff's mouth so the blood, which the cut causing it will need to be stitched up would not pool in his mouth during the exam.

"Can you open wide for me? I promise to not do anything; I just want to take a look." Nick told Jeff and Jeff slowly but surely opened his mouth. Nick immediately saw the problem and retracted his tools. He cleared his throat. "How bad?" Jeff whispered.

"Well, your fall that you endured caused a really bad tooth chip, and the sharpness caused your gum to get a cut too, that's how it is bleeding. So I can do one of two things, I can give you a root canal, which is a way of saving the tooth, or I can extract it. Which is not my preference, but it is ultimately your decision." Nick told Jeff who sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want it to hurt." Jeff said and Nick patted him on a shoulder. "I know which is why I am going to numb it for you. You won't feel any pain." Nick promised him.

"A root canal, I heard is expensive. I can't afford it." Jeff said and Nick put his hand up. "Don't worry about the cost. Let's just worry about the tooth first and foremost. I promise to be gentle, and I can give you headphones so you don't hear what is going on." Nick told Jeff.

Jeff smiled. "Thank you, I just want this to be over. It hurts like crazy so let's just do a root canal." Jeff said and Nick smiled. "Okay, have you ever had one before Jeff?" Nick asked Jeff shook his head. "No. I haven't been to the dentist in a long time. 4 years maybe." Jeff admitted. "Really? Wow, your teeth look really healthy too." Nick commented as he prepared an injection with Novocain.

Jeff smiled. "Thank you Dr. Duval." Jeff said and Nick smiled. "Call me Nick. Its less of a mouth full." Nick said and Jeff smiled but instantly moving his mouth after a wave of pain hit. Nick noticed and looked into Jeff's eyes. "It's okay; soon you will have no pain. Promise. Open wide for me." Jeff did and Nick numbed the area. Jeff really liked this dentist, and he felt like he could easily communicate with him. He was gentle, nice. He was the complete opposite of his regular dentist and that made Jeff braver.

After Nick numbed the area he threw away the needle in the sharps container and he picked up the drill, hiding it while he picked up the mirror. By now Nick was sure the effects of the Novocain were up to its full potential. "Okay Jeff, let's begin, open as wide as you can for me." Nick asked as he moved closer to Jeff's head.

Jeff opened his mouth and Nick nodded. "Good, if you want me to stop and take a break let me know okay? Just raise your hand and I will stop." Nick said as he started the procedure. He drilled the tooth, and cleaned out the pulp of the tooth. He made a temporarily filling then after he filled the tooth with medication. He then stitched up the laceration on the side of Jeff's mouth, stopping the bleeding once and for all. Jeff did not raise his hand once and he was proud of himself.

Nick retracted his tools after the thirty minutes the procedure took and he smiled at Jeff. "You are all done. You did a great job." Nick said as he raised Jeff's chair. "I would like you to come in next week so I can seal the filling; I put in a temporary filling that would last until then." Nick said, pulling off his gloves and moving the bright light to the side before turning it off.

Jeff stood up and looked up at the dentist. "Thank you. This is the first time I felt at ease in a dentist chair; I guess they aren't that bad after all." Nick smiled. "I am glad, I know what we do is scary and sometimes painful but we in reality we don't want to scare our patients and make them nervous around us. We want to help our patients. Give them a smile that they aren't ashamed of. I am glad you finally see that, and I will see you next week, okay?" Nick said patting Jeff on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much." Jeff said looking at his dentist before he left the room for his office. He walked out of the hallway and into the waiting room to find Jason. His brother looked up. "Is everything okay?" Jason asked and Jeff nodded. "Yeah I needed a root canal, but it wasn't that bad. He is really nice and gentle, made my fear a top priority." Jeff smiled.

"He seemed nice." Jason agreed.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**I created a tumblr blog dedicated to my writing. follow it! I am posting my manips that are related to my stories. The latest one I posted on my profile so check it out! **


	12. Braces

**Hello lovelies! I am sorry for taking very long with this, I just got really busy with work and I didn't have motivation for this specific story this week! But that is over for this story. The top result of my poll was that Jeff needed Braces and Nick is his orthodontist that his dentist recommended.**

** Personally, I have never had braces, my sister did but I was really young when that happened. So I am basing things from research as usual.**

**Still, I really hope you like this chapter! And remember to review! Thank you! Thank you for supporting my stories! Here's to more! *cheers***

* * *

Jeff knew he had to go, but he didn't want to. His dentist said that he really needed braces as he had an over bite and it was crucial for a "good dental future" as his dentist called it. He sighed and got out of bed in his Dalton Academy dorm room that he shared with Sebastian. He was glad that his room mate and friend was away so he can easily escape without any questions.

It was 10:30, he only had one hour before he had to be there at the orthodontic office and he was really nervous. He had never been to an orthodontist before, so it was really new to him. He knew that they dealt with the alignment of teeth so how bad could it be?

After he got dressed and brushed his teeth, he left the dorm building and used the card that his dentist gave him with the address of his destination. The card read, Dr. Nick Duval, D.D.S. He thought to himself as he watched the roads he was driving on. Was this doctor nice? What would he say? Would he need braces? Jeff did not want braces at all; his sister had them and saw what they looked like. He never wanted metal glued to his teeth.

After he parked in the parking lot he looked at the building, it was really nice and modern. After looking at the clock and deciding that he'd better get in there he got out of his red car and walked into the building. He signed in at reception before a clerk handed him an information sheet that he needed to fill out. Once he did so, while seated on a waiting room chair he turned it in back to the same lady. Soon after he was called back.

"Jeff? You can come with me." A nice woman in green scrubs said and Jeff nodded. Je followed her back to a room with an x-ray machine. "Okay Jeff, I am going to have you sit in this chair. What we are going to do first is a panoramic x-ray. This lets us see your entire mouth as opposed to normal bitewings you have at a dentist. We are also going to take normal photos of you, one with you smiling and a few of your face at different angles. "

Jeff smiled and sat down on the chair. The entire process took about five minutes and before he knew it he was led into a private room with a reclining chair in the middle. He plopped onto the black chair and sighed before the nice woman put a bib around his neck. "Just relax, Dr. Duval is really nice. You'll like him." The woman named Kim told him.

"It is going to be a few minutes, just make yourself comfortable Jeff." She said before leaving the room. Jeff looked around the room; it was very clean and sterile looking. To his left there was a chair that he assumed the orthodontist would sit on, along with an empty tray right next to it. There was nothing but cabinets to his right which he guessed had all of their supplies.

"Hello Jeff." A voice said and Jeff looked up to see the orthodontist coming into the room, immediately sitting on his stool. "I am Dr. Duval, I am the orthodontist. How are you today?" Nick asked looking at his clipboard and looking up with a smile.

"I am fine, just a little nervous." Jeff admitted and Nick nodded. "You have nothing to be worried about, we are just mainly going to talk and I will exam your teeth and jaw. Today's visit is very simple." Nick told Jeff who nodded. "So who referred you to us? Dr. Schuester?" Nick asked as he placed Jeff's clipboard back on the tray.

Jeff nodded. "Yes." The blond replied and Nick smiled. "Okay then, what is first is I am going to take a look at your mouth. This will show me your alignment, jaw structure. Then I will compare it with the panoramic x-ray you had taken." Nick told Jeff as he started to decline the chair. The room was very brightly lit so there was no need for an adjustable lamp.

Nick had slipped on a pair of gloves and opened a drawer near him to get a packet of sterilized tools. After he opened it he took out the mirror and put his black rimmed glasses on.

"Okay Jeff, Open wide for me. Good." Nick said as he started to look into the blond's mouth. He examined Jeff's teeth alignment, jaw structure, tissue. It took several minutes and he retracted his tools. "Okay let me just check your bite close down a little. Okay nice." Nick smiled and placed his tools down on the tray.

"All right, so here are your pictures from the x-ray." Nick started and opened the file on the computer and moved the screen to Jeff so he can see. "I do wee a well-defined overbite, which basically means your jaw in not even. But, this is very treatable." Nick told Jeff and Jeff nodded. "Judging by the examination, you are at a 60 percent overbite, which is means that your top teeth cover your bottom. Fortunately, this amount is right for braces only."

"I need braces?" Jeff sighed and Nick nodded. "Yes, I would recommend getting them while you're young. If you don't this can do damages to your mouth when you're older. However, if you are worried about the visuals, I can offer you two different kinds of invisible braces. One of them hides behind your teeth while the other is just clear trays that are custom fit for your needs." Nick smiled at his patient and Jeff smiled. "Really? That is good. I really didn't want those wire kinds that show." Jeff said and Nick laughed. "I don't blame you. I would agree with you personally, but don't tell anybody." He winked.

Jeff smiled. "So, how long could it take?" Jeff asked and Nick looked at his pictures again. "I would estimate you having them for at least two years. But that will change as I see you for future visits and how fast they are straightening."

Jeff nodded. "Okay umm, well I don't want to deal with this later in life so I guess yes to braces." Jeff said and Nick chuckled. "Good choice, so you have the preference of the kind? In your case I will say the ones that hid behind your teeth are your best bet. And you will need a retainer that you must wear during the day." Nick explained and Jeff nodded. "That is fine, when will I get them put on?" Jeff asked and Nick smiled. "Well, when was your last dental cleaning?" Nick asked and Jeff replied with "3 weeks ago." Nick smiled.

"Well then, it looks like you're going to get some braces by next week at the earliest. I just need to take pictures of your teeth with a little camera and this will help me make your best treatment plan which I will discuss next week. :" Nick explained to him and Jeff nodded.

"Okay." Jeff said excitedly. He was looking forward to get over this over bite. He always knew he had it but never did anything about it. Nick chuckled as he grabbed the thin camera. "Okay open wide again, this won't take long." Nick said and Jeff did. The orthodontist took a lot of pictures, probably over 100 so he can virtually make a model of his teeth. When he finished Nick put it back on the tray and positioned Jeff's chair back up.

"You are all done for today, Jeff." Nick said as he took of the bib. Jeff smiled. "Thank you Dr. Duval, I am looking forward to this." Jeff said and Nick beamed. "You're welcome. I am happy you chose to do this, it won't be that bad, I promise you."

Nick stood up from his chair and extended his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, let me walk you back up to reception." Nick said and Jeff nodded. "Okay." Jeff replied. He thought Nick was really nice which made this experience more gratifying. "Tina, can you schedule Jeff here for a braces installation next week?" Nick asked and Tina smiled. "Yep! Let's see, we have an opening for next Thursday at 3:00 pm, is that okay?"

Jeff nodded. "Yep that is good." Jeff replied and Tina and Nick smiled. "Great! Well I will see you then Jeff."

"Yep. Thank you once again." The blond replied.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Is it bad? Good? Tell me?**

**I will not be continuing this; I really can't find much of anything when it comes to orthodontics. :( **

**What is next? What would you like to see in this story? **


	13. Blood Tests

**Just a short one this time, but it's one of my favorites personally. LOL**

* * *

It was the day Jeff feared the most, he had to get his blood taken. He didn't mind doctors at all but when it came to having that yearly blood test, he always freaked out. Once he left the doctor's office he drove to the nearest lab with the paper that he wished could rip up. But he couldn't. He didn't know why he couldn't handle needles, and he has tried many times to just ignore them. Then again, he always got the rough lab tech whom hurt him or messed up.

After he parked he sighed. He knew he had to go in there as they were expecting him. After getting out of his car he sluggishly walked into the large room. After turning left into the hall he had arrived to his personal doom.

"Hello, can I please see your insurance card and your blood work order please?" The woman at the front desk asked after he approached. Jeff handed her the two pieces of paper and she started to type into the computer. "Alright, just have a seat in the waiting room and somebody will call you when they are ready for you. It won't take long." The woman said and he nodded before mumbling "thanks".

After he sat down he looked around nervously, as always thinking the worst; that he will have a bad one, it will hurt, and they can't find a vein. He exhaled and closed his eyes until he heard the door open. "Jeff." He heard a male's voice and he got up.

In the door way there was a man with brown hair and a smile. He was wearing red scrubs and a lab coat. He followed the man back and into a room.

"Hi Jeff, I am Nick, I will be your Phlebotomist today, why don't you have a seat in the chair." Nick greeted and had a seat in his chair while Jeff slowly did. Nick looked into the blonds eyes and noticed that he looked really nervous.

"It is going to be okay, I won't hurt you. I promise, so just relax." Nick patted Jeff on his shoulder. Jeff looked at Nick and nodded, and he sighed. He has not had a lab tech do that ever, so he started too really like Nick and it hasn't even been a minute. He took a deep breath and relaxed and Nick nodded. "Good, can you tell me your date of birth please?" Nick asked as he looked over the lab tests to be done.

"November 8th, 1994." Jeff answered and Nick nodded. "Okay great." Nick said, putting the vial stickers to the side and grabbing two medium sized gloves from the wall dispenser. "Okay, have you had this done before Jeff?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded. "Yes. But I never have good luck, they never can find veins or I have to get stuck several times. I never look forward to this day." Jeff said and Nick nodded. "Well I will do my best, and I will be really gentle."

Jeff nodded and smiled for a brief moment. "Thank you." He said and Nick smiled as he finished putting on his gloves and grabbing all the supplies, including the vials, wipes, and a Band-Aid. He picked up the tourniquet that was laying on the arm rest and tied it around Jeff's fore arm.

After he made a tight slip knot Nick said. "Can you make a fist for me?" Nick asked and Jeff did. Nick started to palpate Jeff's crook of his elbow and attempted to find a vein. It was difficult, but Nick found it and put a finger on it.

He started to rub an alcohol wipe to disinfect it and Jeff looked at him in disbelief. "You found a vein?" He asked and Nick chuckled. "Yes I did, it was difficult, but I found it." Nick replied and Jeff nodded. "You must be really good. That is a first."

Nick looked at Jeff. "I told you, my chances of getting it on the first time are really high. I guess I have that special sense." Nick said and Jeff smiled as the lab tech started to prep the tubes and uncap the butterfly needle with his thumb. "Okay, it really helps if you take a deep breath before this." Nick said and Jeff immediately did. After making sure he still had the right vein Nick advanced the butterfly needle and Jeff bit his bottom lip. But it really wasn't as bad as he thought and before he knew it he saw the second vial filling up and Nick releasing the rubber tourniquet.

Nick took out the needle and disconnected the vials before throwing the needle away in the container. "All done!" Nick smiled, sticking the Band aid and cotton on top of the puncture. "Yeah, you are really good." Jeff smiled. This never took less than five minutes and today it did. "I am glad it wasn't as bad, I practiced a lot to make sure I was good. What you can do if it was always bad is request me every future visit. I am assuming this is a yearly test?" Nick asked as he labeled the vials.

"Yes. I will most definitely see if I can get you. It really wasn't that bad, it didn't hurt as much, and it was manageable." Jeff said and Nick smiled.

"Well, we can do that. Just say my name, and if I am working that day which is a possibility I will gladly do it." Nick pulled off the gloves and Jeff smiled. "Thank you." Jeff said and Nick smiled. "You're welcome Jeff, Have a good day." Nick waved and Jeff left feeling much better about blood tests.

* * *

**I really liked this; I deal with these blood tests every 6 months so I really wanted to do this. If only I had Nick as my "somebody" though… that would be awesome! :D Review!**


	14. My Dentist (Part 1)

**Came up with a two-parter for you guys last week and finally wrote it! Hope you like it!**

Jeff knew he had to go see a dentist; the only problem was, he hated them! Jeff never liked going. He only had memories of pain, and a little blood. Those sharp tools freaked them out and the chair was always uncomfortable. His husband, Nick would constantly tell him to go see one for a cleaning and checkup. Jeff would never do so, and eventually Nick learned to forget about it.

But today, Jeff woke up with the biggest tooth ache ever. He never had dealt with such a thing and it made him freak out a bit. He didn't want to go to the dentist so he didn't. Jeff put an ice pack over his cheek and started to lay down and watch some TV while his husband was at his office.

Before long noon rolled around and Jeff heard the door shut in the driveway. He panicked, and tried to hide the evidence as Nick sometimes came home for his lunch break. Nick was one of the best dentists in the Westerville and Columbus area and the office rarely had openings. Jeff had never been inside it even.

"Jeffy?" Nick shouted as the door opened. Jeff put the ice pack in freezer and walked out of the kitchen smiling at his husband, or pretending at least. "Hey Nicky!" He smiled and kissed his husband. "How is your day so far?" Jeff asked and Nick sighed. "I had a cancelation so I have an extra long lunch break. Want to go out?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded. "Sure baby." He said casually, even though he knew he had to be extremely careful. No hard foods, no cold drinks, soup was the only option at this point.

"Okay, let's go." Nick said and the left the house only to go to a diner located in Westerville. After the waitress took the drink orders Nick got the second clue. "Hot tea? Baby, it is almost 80 degrees outside!" Nick laughed, but inside he was concerned. He did notice Jeff's check was a little swollen.

"It really sounds good." Jeff replied and Nick put his hands up. "It's okay; I am not saying you can't drink it, I am just saying, it's odd." Nick said and Jeff shrugged. Nick sighed as the waitress came with their drink orders and took the food orders. Jeff ordered some soup and Nick ordered a salad. That was another clue Nick took in and he finally put it all together.

"What is wrong baby?" Nick asked and Jeff shrugged. "Nothing, I am perfectly fine, why?" Jeff asked, pretending that he didn't know what was going on. But inside he cursed to himself at how observant Nick always is.

"Soup and Hot Tea? Wait- are you having tooth problems Jeff? Please tell me the truth." Nick put his hand on Jeff's. Jeff sighed and looked into Nick's eyes. "Is it that obvious?" He asked softly and Nick nodded. "Yes, and it looks like your cheek is swelling up, that's a big clue."

Jeff sighed. "Fine, I have had a tooth ache since I woke up, it is excruciating." Jeff answered and Nick nodded. "Well, I think it is time for a visit to the dentist." Nick said simply and Jeff shook his head.

"No! I can't possibly… it's not THAT bad…" Jeff lied and Nick rolled his eyes. "Jeffy, there is nothing to be afraid of at the dentist, and you will feel so much better, I promise you." Nick said and Jeff shook his head. "I can't, it's going to hurt." Jeff said with his signature puppy dog eyes and Nick smiled, flashing his perfect teeth before he got serious again.

"How about I take a look at them? Would that make you feel better? It is either me or Dr. Smythe." Nick told him and Jeff looked up into his husbands eyes again. He sighed and Nick nodded. "I think that is a yes." Nick assumed and Jeff closed his eyes. Nick paid for their meals even though they would not be eating and walked out of the building with Jeff.

The drive was silent, all Jeff did was breathe heavily and Nick sighed. "It is okay, baby. I will be really gentle, I promise you this." Nick told him before he pulled in the office and parked in the back of the building. Jeff sighed and looked at Nick with scared eyes which Nick tried to relieve. "Just relax; I will take good care of you. Nick kissed Jeff on the lips passionately and Jeff sighed. That kiss would hold him over the exam part. Nick always had the best kisses.

Nick led Jeff into the building and immediately turned into an open exam room, sterilized and clean. The tools that will soon be in Jeff's mouth glimmering in the bright light of the room. He looked around nervously as Nick prepared for the exam by washing his hands and putting on his lab coat.

"Okay Jeff, just have a seat on the chair for me. I won't hurt you." Nick said with a smile and Jeff sighed. He has never been in his husbands care before and he was eager in a way, but still scared of what Nick might do, the possibilities were endless.

Jeff sat in the chair and Nick lowered his chair back and adjusted himself to be right by Jeff's head. Nick saw a single tear fall down and he sighed. "Jeffy, just relax. I love you okay? Trust me," Nick smiled at his husband.

Nick slipped on a pair of gloves and Jeff indeed relaxed a little, but he was still scared. So was Nick as he turned on the light and picked up the little mirror and explorer tool.

Jeff looked into Nicks eyes, which were now covered with his glasses. Nick's eyes always had a calming effect on everybody, mainly Jeff's. He was curious what could be wrong. He knew that time was here so he voluntarily opened his mouth wide and Nick smiled. "There you go! Let's see what is causing you the pain, shall we?" Nick said and Jeff nodded before Nick peered into his husband's mouth.

Nick ran a very through exam which made Jeff a little queasy as time went on. Finally Nick saw the big issue and sighed. It was pretty nasty, and it made Nick's heart sink that he would eventually have to do to the blond. Nick retracted his tools and Jeff looked into Nick's eyes.

"It is bad isn't it?" Jeff asked and Nick nodded. "Yes baby, all four of your wisdom teeth need to come out." Nick said putting down his tools and Jeff closed his eyes. The dentist gabbed Jeff's hands as he processed the information. "There is a lot of infection, which needs to be cleared up with some antibiotics before I do anything further. I am so sorry baby." Nick said and Jeff nodded.

"It is okay, it is my fault, and I should have visited a dentist before. It has been way too long hasn't it?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but It is my fault, I should have been there for you, or I could have been more insistent. I could have taken care of you, even. But don't worry, this will be resolved soon. I love you okay?" Nick said and Jeff nodded.

"Are you mad?" Jeff asked and Nick shook his head as he pulled off gloves. "No baby, I am not. I know you hate dentists, and you have had countless bad experiences, but that won't happen this time. I will take good care of you." Nick kissed the blond on the lips and Jeff smiled.

"I love you." Jeff replied and Nick smiled. "So, I will write you a prescription for some antibiotics, and that should clear up in a week, and next week, I will take them out for you okay?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded. "Thank you baby, for everything. For not getting mad at me, I was too scared to tell you."

"You don't have to be scared anymore Jeff, think of me as your own personal dentist." Nick grinned and Jeff smiled. "That will work." Nick laughed as he wrote on a pad.

"Let's get you home." Nick said. "I will pick these up on my way home tonight. " Nick said and Jeff nodded.

Nick drove Jeff home and kissed the blond. Now Jeff suddenly wasn't as afraid because he now has Nick as his dentist. He was one lucky guy.


End file.
